Meet Me In Little Italy
by BrokenBloodDrops
Summary: You could find everything in Italy back then. Fertile lands, beautiful climate, magnificent culture, history, art, trade, religion... it was a completely enchanting place to be. But it was WEAK. It was weak even from this era. Sequeal of TLTRTOYL.


"A-ah, will we have pas-"

"No."

Chibitalia sniffed, staring down at the floor with watery eyes. Austria sighed, looking at the Italian from the corner of his eyes. He could already feel a headache forming and reached up to rub his temple.

"Now, from now on you will be my maid. If you do everything I say, you won't get punished. And also, I'll be taking over your job and politics. All information will be forwarded to me. You belong to Holy Roman Empire now. Now off with you, Italien."

"Yes, sir."

The young Italian grabbed her new weapon- a smallish broom that she could hold without too much trouble. Chibitalia, in all her green, frilly dress glory, trotted out of the room to start her chores for the day. Austria sighed once again before turning and walking away from the room himself. If he wanted some free time later to play his beloved piano, Austria needed to start work now.

Holy Roman Empire moved out from his position from behind a column. He stared silently around the now empty room and sighed. Chibitalia looked so cute in her maids dress, carrying around a sweeping broom that was just a little too big for her small body. He sighed once again.

Why won't she join him? Holy Roman thought back to the conversation he had the day before, felling a bit sour.

"_Would you join me and become one with the Holy Roman Empire?"_

"_Nein."_

She was so quick to answer, too! Did she not like him, Holy wondered sadly. Does the thought of joining him repulse her? But no, she said her reasons why.

"_I made a promise…"_

To who, though? Perhaps… her grandfather, the Roman Empire. Vater had once told him about the childish empire. But why? Why would he have Chibitalia promise that? And why did she so readily agree? What horrors has his little maid seen? Holy Roman was going to figure her out. Then she wouldn't be able to hide or run from him anymore…

And she would finally become one with him.

IAmChibitalia!

Chibitalia steadily swept the hallway floors. Under his breath he hummed lightly, every once in a while glancing up and around the hall and at all the paintings hung upon the walls. Chibitalia desperately wanted to paint himself, having not been able to since he got here almost a month and a half ago. Instead, he continued sweeping like the good little maid he was.

"Oh Italy!"

Little Italy looked up at the call of his name. Not to far from him stood Hungary. Chibitalia was surprised that she called him because he hadn't seem her since they met in the first week her was here. Hungary was also a maid, and she had her own duties to attend to.

"Ve~ Miss Hungary!"

"Please, dear, call me Hungary."

The auburn haired child smiled brightly up at the other maid. It was nice to hear a new voice, see a new face after being stuck inside doing work all day. It was starting to seem like Austria purposely kept him too busy for free time. But Chibitalia didn't really think so. He thought that Austria didn't notice how the amount of work giving to the Italian was little to him, was much more to his charge. Plus, Austria had been really busy lately and Chibitalia felt bad for him.

Hungary smiled back down at the younger one. She had been meaning to speak with the little charge ever since she came to Austria's house. She thought the younger to be absolutely adorable, affirmed by a pleasant voice and manner. The child was certainly an angel, nary a complaint upon pink lips. Little Italy had a lovely aura surrounding her. It reminded Hungary of sunny days and whispered tales of peaceful days to come. It drew Hungary in; she thought it did so to Holy Roman Empire, too. And maybe even Austria who, despite having no qualms of punishing the weak child , invited her to listen as he made notes come to life. Italy would grow into a fine maiden.

"Hungary," Called Italy. "Would you like to have help making dinner?"

"Oh, dear, you don't have to."

"But I wish to." It was what she sincerely wanted to do.

"You can cook?"

"Well… I can make pasta. And cut and peel fruits and vegetables. I can also make wonderful pasta sauce." Hungary thought for a moment. Her decision was sealed when she spotted Little Italy's hopeful face.

"Pasta it is, then."

They shared a smile.

IamChibitalia!

Authoress note: Goodness, this was surprisingly easy to write. Although I got a little stuck after Hungary was introduced, I eventually figured out what I wanted to do. The beginning is modeled after what happened in the original Hetalia series, right after Chibitalia is taken in by Austria. Holy Roman Empire sounds a bit like Russia, hm?

Also, if you noticed, when Hungary thinks of Chibitalia, she is very much enthralled by the little one. Here, she begins to think of Italy as her little sister. And yes, she does currently believe Italy to be a girl. At least for now.

Somehow, I think this chapter could have been better. I'll try harder next time.

Review please.

Yours Truly,

_Broken_


End file.
